


On My Honour

by Draycarla



Series: Shendak Week 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Medical Torture, Sendak is Good, Sendak isn't involved in that, the noncon is minimal and doesn't get that graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: Honour is one of the most important things to Sendak, but can he honour a promise he made to Shiro that he would protect him from the tortures of the witch? Shiro wonders that as he recalls their time together.
Relationships: Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shendak Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592932
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	On My Honour

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got day 3 done! I chose honourable, since Sendak has that vibe he's a very honourable character.
> 
> Each section has flashbacks and whats going on currently. It was the one I was most excited to write!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and have been. 
> 
> As with the tags, Sendak is good and it's just some random Galran guard who assaults Shiro. Sendak is livid.

“ _Zarkon is sending me on a mission, but I will protect you from the horrors of the witch.”_

“ _Don't make promises you can't keep, Sendak. I messed up, badly.” Shiro raised his shackled wrists._

“ _I swear to you on my honour, I will protect you.” Shiro felt his head raised to meet Sendak's gaze as he leaned down. Their lips pressed together for the final time before Sendak pulled away. “She will not have what she wants, and I will do whatever it takes to see you free, Takashi.”_

“Silence him.”

Shiro thrashed within the constraints that bound him to the metal table as the technician approached with a long needle. His heart hammered against his ribcage as they bore down, sick grin upon their face.

“Remain still, _subject_. Be grateful that Emperor Zarkon didn't execute you himself.”

Shiro refused to listen. He tried to pull away again, eyes trained on the encroaching needle. A gloved hand grabbed his forearm, and he screamed himself hoarse again as the contents emptied into his arm. The muscle was taut, a little blood crept out. They pulled away with a snigger, pointing up to the torturous devices that loomed above him.

“We're going to fix you, make you more useful to us.”

“Enough. He will learn his place soon.”

Shiro watched as the witch moved back in to focus, his sight quickly darkening. The last thing he remembered was the icy touch of her hands, the golden eyes glaring down at him.

-

“ _There is talk the witch will try taking you from the arena.”_

“ _What?” Shiro glanced up at Sendak. His hand stilled over Shiro's cheek, pushing the rogue white strands away._

“ _The witch has plans. She has begun whispering in Zarkon's ear. I do not think he has heard her, yet.” Sendak's face hardened. “I do not know when she will try, but I am warning you now.”_

“ _Wait. I don't understand. What does she even want to use me for?” Shiro pushed himself up, placing his hand on Sendak's bare shoulder._

“ _She wishes to weaponise you for the Galra. She has seen your 'savagery' in the arena and wishes to hone that into something of use. Myzax was once a soldier, consider this the reverse.” Sendak rubbed the bridge of his nose. “It has been because I staked a claim with you, and as Zarkon's right-hand, I am grateful he is on my side at present, but I do not wish to allow him reason to think I have been soft on you.”_

“ _She wants to weaponise me?” Shiro looked down at his hands, then back at Sendak._

“ _Yes. They will strip back what is considered unnecessary. You will be broken down and rebuilt, but not without the witch hooking her talons in.” Sendak swallowed. “She will aim to control you and your actions with her magic. You will not exist.” Sendak sat up, dragging Shiro's naked form against his chest. “Her methods are unnecessary. I have remained staunch that you will comply with my orders in meetings.”_

“ _Sendak, I don't want to murder any one else. You know it's killing me.” Shiro tried to push himself away, but Sendak held him tighter._

“ _I am aware of that, but it is the safest way to survive. Listen; you either comply, or the witch will have you. Do not do anything that gives them reason.”_

“ _I-I'll try,” Shiro pressed his head against Sendak's chest, listening to his heartbeat, “for you. On my honour.”_

The crack echoed around the room along with his agonised scream.

“Let's try again. What are you?” The guard sneered, pacing a circle around Shiro's battered and bloodied form.

“F-Fuck off-” he screamed as the shock stick struck his shoulder again, the electricity coursing through his body. It heralded another wave of sharp convulsions. Cracked whimpers escaped his lips as he dropped back to the ground. He didn't even get an inch off it.

“ _What are you_?” The snarl was low. Clawed hands gripped the back of his hair, pulling his head up sharply. Shiro swallowed back the coppery taste of blood in his mouth, feeling some trickle out from between his lips.

“N-Nothing.” He stuttered out.

“I can't hear you!” They tugged his head back further.

“Nothing!” Shiro cried. With a sharp bark of laughter, the guard dropped his exhausted body back down.

“Good. It's good to know your place. Now remind me, what _don't_ we call the High Priestess?” Shiro watched as the boots came into his eye line. The points hurt when they kicked him. He didn't want that.

“A-A sadistic bitch.”

“And?”

“A w-witch.”

“Good, good. Let's see if you remember that in a varga, hmm?” They pressed his face into the cold floor with the heel of their boot. Shiro just didn't move.

He should never of tried to attack her in Zarkon's presence. She goaded him, got under his skin.

“I'm sorry, Sendak. I couldn't honour our conversation.” He whispered to nothing.

-

“ _You weaponised his arm without my consent.”_

“ _He is popular in the arena. I have new technology to test. It made sense after the damage sustained-”_

“ _I made it clear, Haggar, you were to repair the arm only. I explicitly stated if his arm sustained major damage again, I would withdraw him from the arena.”_

“ _I will not let you waste the subjects potential based on your questionable whims.” The witch moved towards Shiro, lifting the prosthetic arm._

“ _It is the only human we have of worth. I must study it; how it so easily takes to our technology. I will not allow you to torture the subject.”_

“ _He is mine to do with as I see fit.” Sendak growled as he moved forward. “Leave us. Now.”_

_Shiro watched as she dropped his arm and stormed out._

“ _The Emperor will hear of your defiance!”_

“ _Do not threaten me with my Emperor!” Sendak snarled after her retreating back, before looking back to Shiro. His features softened ever-so-slightly as he crouched besides the bed. He brought his flesh hand up to stroke away the stray white hairs._

“ _I have failed you.”_

“ _You tried, Sendak. You swore you would, but she...she doesn't listen.” Shiro offered an awkward half-smile. Sendak's gaze drifted over his arm._

“ _I swore on my honour I would take you from the arena. I swore to protect you.”_

“ _You are, as best you can. You lie about your intent towards me,” his smile became genuine, “you're keeping your word, Sendak. I'm...I'm happy I trusted you.”_

_Sendak traced his claws down Shiro's face, bringing them to rest under his jaw. He swallowed. “Y-You want me to prove how much I trust you?”_

“ _You do not need to prove anything, Shiro.”_

“ _No, bring your face closer.” He motioned Sendak forwards. Slowly, Shiro brought his head up and with his flesh hand, placed it against his cheek. “Let me kiss you.”_

“ _You do not owe me this.”_

“ _I want to kiss you, Sendak. I...” Shiro brushed his fingers against Sendak's lips. “Please.” Sendak's ears twitched, but he leaned into Shiro's space. Their lips touched. Shiro shivered as sparks of joy surged through every nerve end in his body. With a shaking breath, he parted his lips and allowed Sendak access. In this moment, he felt happy and safe, even in the lair of the witch._

“His vitals are dropping again. High Priestess, he should have been sedated-”

“You will not tell me how to treat my subjects, technician.” The witch drawled without even glancing up. “It needs to be awake after the escape attempt. It needs to know what fear is.” She finally glanced over at Shiro, staring down her nose at him like he was the shit on the bottom of her shoe. She raised whatever muscle or organ – he really didn't want to know – with a increasingly widening grin, her face falling to the side.

“I do not believe that Commander Sendak has been honest with the Emperor about how he treats you. I think you have compromised him.” He watched as she took something akin to a scalpel and pressed the tip of the blade against the meat. Shiro heard, felt, and saw his heart pump faster. He could see his own pupils contracted in fear as the metal vanished into his body.

“Then again,” her lips tugged into a malicious smirk, “perhaps I am wrong. If he cared for you, he would have come.” She turned her gaze slowly back to the scalpel. “No one will help you, subject. You are mine to tinker with as I see fit. If this body perishes? I will just create another. You are inconsequential; a pawn in a game you cannot understand.”

All Shiro could hear was the incessant noise of the heart monitor as his vision grew hazy.

-

“ _What do you want?” Shiro glared at the Galra that stood in the doorway to his cell. He knew that imposing frame anywhere._

“ _I am here to see you. The wound across your face; show me.”_

“ _I'm not your property!” Shiro covered the scar across the bridge of his nose. He'd almost died out there today, and wasn't in the mood for Commander Sendak's increasingly frequent visits._

“ _You are the Champion, not a child. Show me your face. Now.” Sendak closed the gap, brow twitching as Shiro leaned away._

“ _No.”_

“ _It must be treated lest it gets infected.”_

“ _Let it.”_

“ _No.” Sendak placed the small bag next to him before stepping away. “Open it. You will see it is medical supplies.”_

_Shiro studied the commander carefully. Eventually, he pulled his hands away from the ugly scar that hurt every time his face moved. Cautiously he opened the bag and took out each vial, syringe, and gauze. Sure enough, he was truthful. Again._

“ _What are you after? What do you gain from helping me when you can take what you want?” Shiro winced as he tried to glare up at the commander._

“ _I told you I was curious and I wished to learn about you. To defeat Myzax has me intrigued. You tried to fight me,” the commander paused, glancing away, “even though the odds are against you. I cannot learn about you if I just take what I want. There is no honour in that.”_

“ _What's your thing about honour? I don't get it.” Shiro took a syringe in his fingers, tilting his head to meet Sendak's unreadable face._

“ _The Galra are a warrior race that value honour. It has become...lost to some of us over the deca-phoebs, but something I will not let falter. You may be a prisoner, but under my care, providing you comply with what I ask, I will see to removing you from the arena. You have more skill then a mere gladiator. You are a soldier.”_

“ _So, you just want me to be a good little soldier boy for you, is that it?” Shiro placed the needle back down, pupils darting to Sendak._

“ _You are safer on the battlefield with myself and Haxus then the arena. We are the least of your concerns.”_

“ _You're talking about the witch? The one who gave me this?” He raised the metal hand with a growl. Sendak merely nodded as he carefully moved forwards._

“ _Trust that I am trying to assist you. You want to see your friends again, yes?”_

“ _Yeah.”_

“ _Then agree to comply, I will take you out of the arena, and on my cruiser we can try and find them. Does this sound satisfactory?” Sendak studied him carefully until Shiro could no longer hold the gaze._

“ _Fine. I'm willing to try trusting you. If you think for a single minute that I'll accept any form of betrayal, consider me uncooperative.” He folded his arms across his chest at the snort from above._

“ _Then allow me to assist with the cut.” Shiro responded by dropping the syringe into Sendak's open flesh hand._

He scratched a metal finger into the wall. His tally was updated for another day. It was thirty now. His energy depleted, Shiro's body dropped like lead onto the slab that was a poor excuse for a bed, arm hanging limp over the side. If he fell to the floor, he knew he'd be sleeping there tonight. His body was battered, cut, bruised, and in some places the blood hadn't dried fully yet. The quiet but kind technician wasn't working today, and the others never secretly came to patch his wounds. Sometimes he wished the technician didn't. A stuttered breath escaped his cracked lips, eyes barely focused on the cell door. The shock stick guard had taken to coming into his cell as of late. There was always a predatory glint in his eyes that became more sadistic after he'd shocked Shiro into submission. After that, he did want he wanted to Shiro's body.

He wanted to curl into a ball but couldn't. All he could do was lay here and hope that tonight he _may_ be able to sleep for an hour or two. At first he tried to keep thinking of Sendak and his kindness, but thirty days in? He...he wasn't coming. His eyes prickled hot and wet, his chest tightened to the point it ached as the tears tracked down the side of his face. He clenched his teeth, screwing his eyes shut.

“Where's your honour now? Where's that promised protection? Nowhere in sight, just like you. Why did I trust you? Why did I make that...stupid mistake.” His words petered out as he heard the mechanical click of the door lock. His body tensed as it opened, eyes burning as the light struck them.

“Look at you like that, already waiting and presented for me.”

The door closed behind him as the Galra lazily strode over. He trailed a hand over Shiro's back and downwards, almost purring in delight when he reached Shiro's ass. He didn't flinch when the claws pressed in, and didn't care when what he wore was ripped and tossed to the wayside. He'd try recall one of the nice memories he had with Sendak; he'd rather be lost to those right now then endure this. He couldn't fight. Not now, and maybe not again. He grunted at the sharp pain that forced its way inside. No preparation again. It hurt.

-

“ _Here's the prisoner you requested, Commander Sendak.”_

“ _Give me the room.” Shiro watched the weird furry alien – Sendak – give a lazy wave to the guards for them to leave. Shiro had seen the guy a few times at the arena. The prosthetic was unmistakable, much like his glowing eye and ever-present scowl._

“ _Your name is Takashi Shirogane? Terran. I am addressing you.” Shiro blinked as Sendak came to a stand in front of him. He looked up, then a bit further._

“ _You will never call me by that name again-”_

“ _Then I shall call you Champion. You will call me Commander, or Commander Sendak.” Sendak moved away, arms behind his back._

“ _As of two vargas ago, you became my property.”_

“ _I don't belong to any one!”_

“ _You have little choice in who you belong to,” he heard the commander stop behind him, his tone even, “but I suggest you be grateful you have been given to me.”_

“ _Why should I be grateful to my captors for anything?” Shiro heard the softest of chuckles behind him. It wasn't callous-sounding, but almost knowing._

“ _I am Emperor Zarkon's right-hand.” Shiro froze to the spot, chest tightening instantly. “I can make your life very difficult, or very easy. I would prefer the latter.” He sucked in a breath as Sendak came back around, head tilted down at him. “You have caught my eye. Your fights, your file, and your defiance. You are too good for the arena, far too good.” He watched Sendak crouch down, taking his shackled hands and removing the cuffs. “I believe you an intelligent man, calculated and looking to survive. I suspect you wish to find your comrades. Behave and comply, and I can offer you my protection. If you refuse, you will force my hand. I will have to harm you.”_

“ _I'll fight you if I have to.” Shiro glowered up at him, balling his hands into fists. “If I have to kill you-”_

“ _You will not be able to.”_

“ _Then lets test that.” Shiro launched forward, but found himself straight on the metal floor, trapped beneath that huge prosthetic hand. He writhed and thrashed under the hold, pupils trained on Sendak. The commander just watched him like a hawk._

“ _Are you truly this stupid? Yield. Now.”_

“ _I will never belong to you! You can take your offers and shove them up your ass!” Shiro pushed at the metal, ignoring the creak of his own metal hand. The Galra were monsters and he couldn't trust any of them. He wouldn't be cowed or manipulated into complying, and there was no way in hell he'd ever trust a word from Sendak's mouth._

At the sound of the lock disengaging, Shiro didn't have the strength to even move his head. He wasn't expecting it to happen again so soon.

“Here for another round?”

The sound of metal on metal paused. A scuffing noise then heavy footfalls.

“Takashi?!”

There was only one person who called him that. He was rolled onto his back, body brought against Sendak's. Like always, he pushed the white strands from his eyes, but Shiro was more concerned with the dark expression that marred his face. The snarl that escaped his lips sounded murderous.

“ _Who did this to you?_ ”

“Guard with a shock stick.” Shiro swallowed the taste of bile back down. “Am I dead or dreaming?”

“I am here, Takashi,” he rested Shiro against his chest, rising from the ground, “and I am taking you with me.”

“On your _honour_?” Shiro didn't flinch at the sharp exhale from above.

“I do not feel I have any at present,” he audibly swallowed, “I could not protect you like I swore.” With a snarl, he moved with purpose from the room, holding Shiro's battered body firm and close.

-

Sendak smashed every sentry they came into contact with. He would not halt. Along the way, he'd found a technician. He'd expressed genuine worry and concern regarding what happened to Takashi, and Sendak decided he was taking this one with him. The technician would know how to patch him up correctly. It also meant his arms were free to defend his lover with all the force he could muster. The group rounded a corner, exit in sight.

“Your name?”

“U-Ulaz, sir.”

“Take him back to my ship and heal him. I will follow. The guard who assaulted him. Do you know?” Sendak watched Ulaz clutch Shiro tighter against his body, brow creased in concentration.

“You will find him with Haggar. He is one of her guards. His name is Jek. Commander, what...where are you taking him?”

“I am taking the pair of you with me. I have been ordered to extract the Red Lion.” Sendak moved towards a corridor, taking him back into the maze of the labs. “The Emperor will understand my rationale in time. Now go.” Sendak watched as with a nod, Ulaz bolted. He was surprised at how quick he was. It didn't matter.

It took little time to find her office, a single guard casually leaning against the wall outside. They looked up at Sendak, and Sendak looked at him. Their lips tugged into a thin line.

“Good evening, Comman-”

“Rank and name.” Sendak didn't miss a beat as he stalked forwards, gaze locked on the Galra he dwarfed in size.

“I'm a guard, sir. Should be making Officer soon. My name is Jek. Any reason?” They pushed themselves from the wall, matching each step with Sendak's.

“I have heard,” Sendak stopped dead in his tracks, “what you have done to what is rightfully mine.”

“Oh. Is _that_ it-” with all his rage, Sendak slammed the bastard into the wall with his prosthetic. They screeched in agony, but Sendak detected the cracks of bone. He smirked as the bastard coughed blood up over his prosthetic.

“Does it hurt?”

Jek didn't answer. His face said enough.

“I would love to kill you, and trust me, _I would_. But for the honour of the Champion, I think he should be the one to slay you if he deems you worthy.” Sendak retracted the prosthetic, dents from his claws left behind in the wall. He watched in disgust as the man fell to a crumpled heap, muttering incoherently, body unmoving. His ears pricked as the door opened, the witch there with wide eyes.

“You have broken his spine.”

“You allowed him to rape what was mine.”

“The Emperor-”

“Enough!” Sendak roared, turning on his heel. “You manipulated him, and _I will not let you abuse Takashi any longer_.” He took a pointed step forward, flexing the metal claws. “I am taking him, and one of your technicians with me. I will prove to Zarkon that he does not need your interference!”

“You betray the word of your Emperor? For what? A mere gladiator?” Haggar sneered.

“He is no mere gladiator. He is _mine_ , and on my honour, I swore I would protect him from _you!_ ” Sendak lunged forwards with a roar that came from the depths of his stomach, fur flared out. Haggar vanished, like she always did. He had to leave, now.

-

The pair stood looking up at the strange ship, covered in blood and gore from the rebels they'd had to slay on their way to claim it. Sendak watched as Takashi moved cautiously towards it, bringing his fingers up to the barrier.

“You'll regain your honour by bringing this home, won't you?”

“I will. However I cannot bring you with me.” Sendak strode up besides him, tracing his hand down Takashi's spine. “There are wheels in motion to put you somewhere safe. I will come for you.”

Takashi swallowed.

“I don't want to leave your side ever again. I can't stand the thought of you...not being there. Sendak, I...I...”

“I know.” He leaned down, bringing Takashi close to embrace him tightly.

“What if Zarkon tries to _kill you_?”

“He will not. I am bringing him a piece of Voltron.”

“Why can't we find the other pieces? Hide them away somewhere safe? Destroy them?” He could feel the dampness of tears against his cheek.

“Voltron is the only thing to defeat Zarkon at this point. There are only so many places one can hide the Lions of Voltron, and we do not know the locations of the others.” Sendak pulled away, planting a chaste kiss against Takashi's forehead. “I swear to you, on my shredded honour, I will come back for you. I swear I will keep you safe and protected.”

“I don't doubt your honour, Sendak. I should...never have doubted it at all. Or you. I'm sorry-”

“ **No!** You have nothing to apologise for.” He growled, gripping Takashi's shoulders tight.

Takashi finally met his gaze.

“We're celebrating tonight, you understand?”

Sendak gave him a firm nod. Takashi brought his bloodied hands to Sendak's face, stroking his thumb against the short fur of his cheeks. Slowly he moved in until their lips touched. Sendak allowed Takashi access to his mouth, let the man melt into his chest, enjoyed the feel of flesh fingers as they stroked his fur.

“Let me fight by your side again one day.” He whispered against Sendak's lips.

“You will.”

“Let me stay with you always when you return.”

“After you are safe, and I come for you, I will never leave your side again. That is my promise to you, Takashi, and I will fight and die to keep you from harm.”


End file.
